


Berkana

by Ksiezycowy



Category: Naruto, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksiezycowy/pseuds/Ksiezycowy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Существуют просто Зло и Большое Зло, а за ними обоими в тени прячется Очень Большое Зло. Очень Большое Зло, Геральт, это такое, которого ты и представить себе не можешь, даже если думаешь, будто уже ничто не в состоянии тебя удивить. И знаешь, Геральт, порой бывает так, что Очень Большое Зло схватит тебя за горло и скажет: «Выбирай, братец, либо я, либо то, которое чуточку поменьше».<br/>©</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berkana

**Author's Note:**

> 1) кроссовер, самый классический вариант, когда берем персонажей и пихаем их в другой мир, оставляя только их внешность :) ; 2) АУ для канона Ведьмака, хотя, хоть какое-то представление о каноне "Ведьмака" приветствуется; 3)О внешности Исенгрима известно лишь то, что у него был шрам; 4)В тексте был использован текст "Ведьмака" в переводе Евгения Павловича Вайсброта (вставки текста книги в фанфике выделены); 5) музыка для настроения; 6) текст вам не кажется рванным, это пересказ фанфика в 30к слов, который мы всё еще пишем, этот текст был пересказан нами при помощи: чая, кофе и трех паяльников.  
> В соавторстве с Шестым (хотя, конечно, правильнее было бы сказать, что это Шестой в соавторстве со мной)  
> Огромное спасибо бете текста - Tressa-Efa de Fox <3 <3

Эльфы! ... Уж если быть точным, как раз они-то тут такие не пришей кобыле хвост, как и вы, люди, хоть и прибыли на своих белых кораблях за добрых тысячу лет до вас  
©

 

Вторая Нильфгаардская война набирала свои обороты, собирала кровавую жатву, веяла над миром черными вороньими стаями, укутывала землю запахом гари, крови, паленого мяса, баюкала своих жертв стонами, криками и проклятьями. Нильфгаард побеждал. Нильфгаард нес порядок, терпение и равенство. Равенство всех рас, а не возвышение какой-то одной, как это было раньше. За Нильфгаардом шли эльфы, краснолюды, низушки, гномы, дриады и многие другие, кого людская раса называла нелюдями, и угнетала, уничтожала, сжигала заживо на кострах на потеху людской кровожадности.  
Бой был тяжелым, но славным. Сталь всё еще пела в ножнах и Исенгрим ощущал ее дрожь, ее напитанность кровью, людской кровью. Исенгрим Фаоильтиарна был наемником, выходцем из "беличьих" банд, что терзали весь Север. Его бригаду "Врихедд" знали все: за ее жестокость, за пропитанную кровью черную форму, за эмблему в виде трех серебристых молний. Исенгрим никого не щадил: ни стариков, ни детей, ни женщин, но только на условиях Нильфгаардской империи, которые гласили: "Любой нарушивший закон должен быть наказан", и Исенгрим по прозвищу "Железный Волк" наказывал, развешивал трупы вдоль дорог, создавал "деревья висельников" из беременных самок d'hoine, под которыми, словно переспелые плоды, валялись скрюченные, отвратительно бледно-розовые тельца новорожденных человеческих детей, наполовину уже поеденные падальщиками и зверьем.  
Эта деревня была точно такая же: грязная, серая, перепуганная. Женщины орали, когда их вытаскивали из изб и тащили к ближайшему столбу, чтобы вздернуть, так, для устрашения, и для того, чтобы показать, что будем с любым, кто осмелиться перечить захватчикам. Название у деревушки было совершенно дурацкое – то ли Квятки, то ли Кватки – Исенгрим не особенно слушал сбивчивую речь здешнего главы маленькой, чудом уцелевшей здесь после начала войны, общины Aen Seidhe1.  
Глава общины еще что-то лепетал, когда до чуткого уха Исенгрима долетело громкое нытье и чьи-то крики: "Ki'rin!2", а так же подзуживание толпы, ее гудение, ее приветливое звериное рычание. Забитые эльфы из людских поселений очень быстро становились жестоким зверьем, забавляя Исенгрима такой реакцией на смену власти. "Во истину", – думал в такие моменты Железный Волк, –"долг платежом красен". Хоть ему и приходилось пресекать совсем уж зверские выходки своих соплеменников, но на многое он закрывал глаза, пока ожидал подхода основных войск. Вой и гул нарастал, крики всё чаще срывались на какой-то звериный вой, толпа явно собиралась кого-то линчевать, убивать ради того, чтобы убить. Коротко рыкнув, Исенгрим отодвинул от себя главу общины и вышел из низкого, покосившегося здания, которое ранее, в более мирное время, видимо, было таверной.  
В центре толпы сжался в комочек светловолосый ребенок, на его светлой рубашке уже выступили кровавые следы от камней, что в него кидали. Дитя уже не плакало, а только тихо скулило, пытаясь закрыться от камней, от ненависти, от боли своими крошечными маленькими ручками.  
— Остановитесь... – прошелестело рядом и только после этого, Исенгрим заметил anad`enel3, повисшего, вывернув себе руки, в крепкой хватке кого-то из местных, -... это же ребенок... он же...  
От боли, от скорби, от ужаса в этом тихом голосе у Фаоильтиарны моментом разболелся шрам, что украшал левую часть его лица, сводя судорогой лицевые мышцы, превращая лицо в отвратительную гримасу.  
— Успокойся, anad`enel, - эльф подошел ближе и только с расстояния вытянутой руки заметил, что перед ним не полуэльф, а, так называемый, возвращенный. Тот, чей отец был на треть эльфом, а мать - эльфкой. Такие союзы были одинаково противны и эльфам, и людям. Казалось бы, пошел к этим чертовым d'hoine так иди, люби их, размножайся с ними, теряя драгоценную эльфскую кровь. Назвать возращенного эльфом нельзя было, но и полуэльфом тоже. Так они и оставались некоторым буфером, боксерской грушей, для обеих рас.  
Ребенок в центре бушующей толпы снова взвыл в голос, когда в него попали очередным камнем, и как-то сразу же замолк, нелепо завалившись на бок. Увидев это возвращенный как-то весь напрягся и откуда-то нашел силы, вырвался из крепко державших его эльфских рук и кинулся к ребенку.  
— Зверье...а не Старший народ... зверье, - он гладил ребенка по голове и, насколько мог видеть Исенгрим, человеческий детеныш был жив, хоть и получил несколько серьезных травм.  
— Ghoul y badraigh mal an cuach!!!4 - взвыл кто-то из местных и рванулся к не-эльфу, к не-человеку, схватил того за волосы, наматывая длинную, темную косу на кулак, пытаясь так оттащить его от мальчишки, которого тут же другие начали вырвать из рук возвращенного, желая втоптать тощее детское тело в грязь. Исенгрим молча стоял в стороне и наблюдал за расправой: как мальчишку выдернули из нежно баюкавших его рук, как тельце отлетело в грязь, в канаву, к трупам, как градом посыпались на возвращенного удары. Железный Волк слышал треск ткани, хруст костей. Он видел, как ломали тонкие пальцы, как надрывно хрипел из-за сломанных ребер возвращенный, как его валили в грязь, собираясь унизить и уничтожить самым примитивным способом. "Понабрались у d'hoine5", - брезгливо чуть повел бровью Фаоильтиарна, почти отворачиваясь от сцены расправы.  
– Исенгрим, прекращай это, - подошел Риордаин, один из, так сказать, коллег Волка, - если хоть один из d'hoine переживет наш приход, они расскажут о том, что тут было. И уж нильфы тебя за это не похвалят. Будь разумен.  
– Я постараюсь, – сталь легко легла в руку, с радостью выпрыгивая из ножен, желая отведать крови, хоть и эльфской. Первой слетела голова того эльфа, что держал вернувшегося за волосы. Дико вращая глазами и всё еще открывая рот, она отлетела в канаву, в ту же самую, где лежало тельце ребенка. Фонтаном хлестанувшая кровь, заставила толпу замереть в испуге.  
— Но...  
— Пошли прочь, - процедил сквозь зубы Исенгрим, не поднимая, но и не убирая оружия своего.  
— Но...  
Резко свистнула сталь, отсекая конечность непонятливого полуэльфа. Рука, шевеля пальцами, упала рядом со своим владельцем, который, взвыв в голос, упал на колени.  
— Пошли прочь...  
Толпа, смердящая первородной ненавистью, первородной агрессией, отступала от Фаоильтиарны, как от человека, что держал в руках факел и отгонял дикое животное.  
— Avsin`n6, Исенгрим, они... - Риордаин стоял на коленях рядом с тяжело дышащим, исходящим крупной дрожью вернувшимся, - они...  
Волк лишь бросил быстрый взгляд на тело, лежавшее в грязи: синяки по всей спине, несколько резанных ран и бурые, от крови и умета, потеки на бедрах.  
— Как его зовут? - холодно обратился к дошедшему главе общины Исенгрим, тот с ужасом взирал на всё произошедшее.  
— Это Ирэк, местный травник...  
— Замечательно, - застонал Риордаин. – Травники, колдуны, ведьмы и прочие находятся под протекторатом империи.  
— Я не знал, - равнодушно пожал плечами командир "Врихедд", убирая оружие в ножны, – не спрашивал. Случайные жертвы...  
— Холера тебя, блядь, забери, Исенгрим!  
— Уберите свои руки, - сдавленно прошептал Ирэк, отталкивая риордаинову руку от себя и с трудом садясь, - Где Ниэ?  
— В канаве, - сдавленно прошептал глава общины, даже не глядя в глаза травнику. Тот, пошатываясь, встал и пошел к канаве. Из-за грязи под ногами, из-за боли, из-за усталости, Ирэка, очевидно, плохо слушались ноги, но на каком-то поистине зверином упрямстве он дошел до канавы, где бессильно рухнул на колени.  
— Ниэ... Ниэ... - он легко погладил мальчишку по вихрастой светлой голове и тот сдавленно застонал. Исенгрим только хмыкнул и, резко развернувшись, пошел в сторону бывшей таверны. Необходимо было наладить поставки продовольствия и всего остального.

Любить — значит не только брать, но и уметь отказываться от чего-то, жертвовать собою.  
©

 _...у отца были светлые, редкого, едва уловимо лилового оттенка волосы. У отца были светлые, ясно-серые глаза, эльфские глаза, полные мудрости. На лице отца всегда была печать печали, печать боли, печать утраты. Отец был не из Aen Seidhe, отец был из Aen Elle7, из города, которого Исенгрим никогда не видел, Tir na Lia._  
_Жили они очень скромно, в какой-то деревеньке, где нашлось место пришлому нелюдю и его выродку. Исенгрима не любили за его светлые-светлые, серебристые, словно снег в горах, волосы, за ясные серые глаза цвета неба в грозу. Таких глаз не бывает у d'hoine._  
_— Отец, - Исенгрим тянул руки к отцу, - отец, смотри, что я нарвал для Тиара._  
_— Молодец, - хвалил его отец, гладя тяжелой рукой во взъерошенным волосам цвета снега в горах, - Фаоиль будет доволен, ты много трав собрал._  
_— Тиар, - упрямо гнул свою линию Исенгрим, потому что не выговаривал еще сложное, но красивое и напевное имя местного травника. Отец звал его Фаоиль, а маленький эльфенок - Тиар. Фаоильтиарна - травник и чародей, предпочитающий деревенскую неспешность шуму большого города._  
_Их дома стояли совсем рядом, друг напротив друга, так и жили: травник и охотник. Местные не особенно хорошо брали что-либо у нелюдя, но иногда, когда прижимало, заходили, торговались до последнего, упирались, грозили. Отец лишь едва заметно улыбался и смотрел на d'hoine с какой-то легкой грустью. Исенгрим не любил такие моменты, он всегда спешил к Тиару, чтобы укрыться в облаке из отваров, запахов и цветов. Травник пах полынью и ландышами, и мальчику нравился его запах, знакомый с детства..._

...затекло всё, Исенгрим, не вставая, скатился с жесткой койки. Шрам наипротивнейшим образом ныл, раздирая голову на пополам. В одной из заварушек, еще в "беличьем" прошлом, Волку прилетело от темерского конника тяжелым мечом прямо по лицу. Если бы не маги, если бы не дриады, не выжил бы Исенгрим Фаоильтиарна. Кости лица срастили, мышцы срослись лишь частично, а глаз так и вовсе пересаживали. Магики ругались, магики проклинали чертового скоя'таэля, но ослушаться приказа императора Эмгыра не могли. И лечили, всех их лечили: покалеченных, умирающих, изуродованных.  
— Ты метался, - флегматично заметил Риордаин, поднимая на своего командира темные, словно ночь без звезд, глаза. – Тебе опять...?  
— Не имеет значения, - отмахнулся Волк, поводя затекшими плечами, разминая мышцы, растягивая много раз порванные сухожилия, приводя себя в божеский вид.  
— Как знаешь. Зайди к мастеру Ирэку...  
— ... уже мастер? – с больной головой Исенгрим всегда был невыносим, перемены в начальстве были заметны всем, ведь в такие моменты пересаженный левый глаз наливался кровью и натурально краснел. В темноте, кстати, Фаоильтиарна видел им куда лучше, чем в светлое время суток. Это вызывало вопросы, но... командир бригады "Врихедд" старался об этом не думать, не замечать этого.  
— ... за травами, - закончил Риордаин.  
— Он нас всех потравит.  
— Не суди всех по себе.  
— Как... нелюбезно.  
— Как есть, - пожал плечами собеседник. - Мальчишка этот, ну, Ниэ, он тоже возвращенный.  
— Развелось...  
— Исенгрим, ты сам вырос... - Риордаин замолчал, заметив, как дрогнули в полу-оскале губы командира. Эту тему почти никогда не поднимали, не желая проверять сколь долго будет исенгримово терпение, которого подчас никогда не бывало.  
— Я зайду к нему.  
С утра, видимо, выпал снег, но как выпал он, так тут же растаял. Над деревушкой стоял смрад и кружили вороньи стаи, с громким сытым басовитым карканьем. Птицы были жирные, подчас, как казалось Исенгриму, размером с добрую курицу.  
С канав смердело. "Падальщики набегут", - машинально отметил Волк, направляясь в сторону стоявшей на отшибе избушки местного травника. Война привлекала разных тварей, например, гулей или альгулей, или еще какую нечисть, которая питалась мертвечиной и отъедалась до такой степени, что не боялась заходить в деревни уже на закате, когда солнце было относительно высоко.  
Избушка мастерика Ирэка была низенькой, немного покосившейся. Она производила впечатление ветхого и очень холодного жилья. Перед входом Исенгрим чуть помедлил, стараясь унять внезапно участившиеся сердцебиение. _Полынь_ и _ландыш_.  
— Мастер Ирэк? - голос Волка прозвучал холодно и с ярко-выраженным акцентом.  
— Проходите, - дверь со скрипом, но послушно, открылась перед Фаоильтиарной и тот шагнул в ароматную полутьму. Пару мгновений Исенгрим потратил на то, чтобы проморгаться и привыкнуть к сумраку, что царил внутри помещения. _Полынь_ и _ландыш_. Вчера эльф не успел рассмотреть травника и сейчас это наверстывал. Возвратившийся был примерно одного роста с гостем, но немного тоньше в кости, сказывалась генетика. Удивительно чистые, яркие, хоть и темного цвета, глаза, смотрели очень настороженно, но не враждебно. Переносицу Ирэка пересекал шрам, явно от удара оружием. "Скорее всего тупым", - походя отметил про себя Исенгрим. Темные волосы травника были собраны в толстую косу, которая теперь была куда короче, чем ранее.  
— Итак...  
— ... вам ведь в любом случае нужны травы, не так ли?  
— О... - Эльф заметил лежавшего на мягкой, явно мягкой кровати, искалеченного светловолосого мальчику. Даже при слабом свете свечей, Исенгрим смог разглядеть старые, давно зажившие шрамы у него на щеках, - и вот прям поможешь...  
— А вы не верите...  
— И есть отчего... - от внимательного взгляда Волка ничего не ускользнуло: ни бледность лица, ни легкая дрожь рук травника.  
Ирэк только вздохнул, но ничего не ответил. Повисло молчание, наполняемое ароматом ландыша и полыни.  
— Если это всё...  
— Послушайте, Исенгрим, – как-то очень порывисто начал Ирэк, - возможно, что вами не двигало ни человеколюбие, ни эльфолюбие, и вмешались в расправу вы по какой-то своей прихоти или иной причине. Мне совершенно не важны ваши мотивы. Но ваше вмешательство спасло жизнь Анейрину и это...  
— То есть твоя жизнь ничего не стоит...  
— Стоит, не ёрничайте, но жизнь этого мальчика – куда важнее, – Ирэк смотрел прямо в глаза Волку и это раздражало, потому что взгляд цеплял что-то уже давно забытое, прочно запрятанное где-то там, глубоко-глубоко, – **есть дары, которые нельзя принимать, если ты не в состоянии ответить… чем-то, столь же ценным**. И позвольте мне ответить, отблагодарить.  
— Будь по вашему, - ландыш и полынь танцевали дикие танцы по нервным окончаниям в голове у Фаоильтиарны, ему уже хотелось скорее уйти, скрыться.  
— Я занесу вам травы. Вы долго еще здесь будете?  
— До прихода основных войск, - с этими словами Исенгрим буквально выскочил за дверь, борясь с внезапным приступом тошноты. _Ландыш_ и _полынь_.  
Травник сдержал слово и вечером явился в бывшую таверну, что нынче была главным штабом. Шел он достаточно нелепо и смешно, слегка переваливаясь с ноги на ногу, словно матушка-гусыня. Но с учетом порванной в нахер задницы - это было нормально. Исенгрим без удовольствия принимал его, принимал травы, чуть морщился от запаха, столь надоедливого запаха _ландыша_ и _полыни_.  
— Пока мы стоим здесь, не мог бы ты сменить ароматы трав?  
— Простите?  
— От тебя отвратительно мерзко несете _ландышем_ и _полынью_ , - скривился эльф и тут же был одарен удивленными взглядами, что мастера-травника, что своих подчиненных.  
— Я извиняюсь за моего командира, мастер Ирэк, - Риордаин с тревогой посмотрел на капитана, перед тем, как выйти и проводить возвращенного до его избушки.  
— _Ландыш_ и _полынь_? - почесал подборок Бри-Кри.  
— Да, - раздраженно фыркнул Железный Волк.  
— Тебе нюх отшибло, Фаоильтиарна. Травник пахнет анисом и корицей.  
Исенгрим в ответ лишь заскрипел зубами, приступ головной боли накатывал всё сильнее и сильнее. _Полынь_ и _ландыш_.

... _Фаоильтиарна был невысоким, рослому, даже для эльфа, отцу Исенгрима, он бы чуть ниже плеча. Поэтому каждый раз при разговоре он поднимал голову вверх, чтобы посмотреть в глаза эльфу из народа Aen Elle. Исенгрим находил этот момент всегда каким-то неловким, поэтому с радостным гиканьем убегал в сторону маленькой кухоньки, оставляя взрослых одних, ведь там всегда было что-то вкусное. Дети - всегда были детьми, и не важно: эльфскими, человеческими или еще какими._  
_— Исэ, - дразнился Фаоиль, несильно щелкая эльфенка по носу, когда тот особенно сильно налегал на травяной чай, - лопнешь!_  
_— Не лопну, - бахвалился Исенгрим, снова присасываясь к кружке с напитком. Лето было жаркое, да и с друзьями в этом году вышло удачно: переехала семья, состоявшая из полуэльфов, у них были дети, ровесники сына нелюдя-охотника. В деревне встретили их более, чем прохладно, но не погнали прочь, справедливо решив, что не важно какие руки, главное, что рабочие._  
_Отец охотился, Фаоиль варил отвары, сам Исенгрим проводил все дни с новоприобретенными друзьями, лишь иногда ощущая на гортани привкус чего-то металлического, чего-то незнакомого и пугающего. Ландыш и полынь начинали горчить_....

К ночи головная боль не оставила командира "Врихедд" и он вышел прогуляться, выдохнуть боль, которую не брали никакие средства, кроме наркотиков. Фисштех Исенгрим пробовал всего один раз в своей жизни, практически сразу же после пересадки глаза, когда боль сводила с ума, но то, что происходило с тонким и чувствительным эльфским организмом ПОСЛЕ, не стоило того облегчения. Поэтому Волк предпочитал бороться своими методами: долгими прогулками, усиленными тренировками. Иногда ему казалось, что магики тогда поставили вполне удобный эксперимент, приживив "белке" глаз какого-то монстра, слишком уж хорошо замена видела в темноте, тем самым провоцирую сильнейшую боль из-за разницы в восприятии.  
— Не спится?  
— Я смотрю тебе тоже, – травник раздражал эльфа, как мухи и слепни раздражают лошадь. Раздражал запахом, взглядом, интонациями. Исенгрим видел в нем какое-то напоминание о прошлом, давний, но от этого не менее обидный упрек. И это бесило, потому что Волк знал, что это его личные придумки, которые не имеют ничего общего с реальностью. А реальность была жестока - ее нельзя было изменить.  
— Головные боли?  
— И всё-то ты знаешь...  
— Вы слишком характерно скрипите зубами в темноте, чтобы я мог думать о том, что вы вышли погулять и посчитать звезды над головой. Хотя, конечно, ночь располагает. Я могу вам помочь.  
Уже к вечеру грязь хорошо так подморозило, а к полуночи она застыла неровными комьями, существенно мешая передвижению. Исенгрим стоял посреди грязи, у него мерзли ноги и болела голова, начинал ныть шрам, а за ним и зубы. Через ухо боль отдавала в шею, а за ней в спину. Но эльф упрямо стоял и смотрел на своего собеседника, которого он не должен был видеть в темной и холодной ночью.  
— И чем же?  
— У меня есть настойка из двоегрота...  
— ....  
— Не в таком количестве, как вы думаете, - тихо рассмеялся травник и осторожно подошел ближе. Он и, вправду, пах анисом и корицей. Откуда тогда были эти чертовы ландыш и полынь Исенгрим не понимал, но догадывался.  
— Ладно, - устало согласился Фаоильтиарна, позволяя увлечь себя в сторону маленькой избушки, где было тепло и пахло корицей и анисом.  
Настойка на двоегрота действительно помогла, она сняла боль. Правда, в скором времени, эльфа начало клонить в сон, неимоверно теплый и желанный. Исенгрим и сам не заметил как уснул, как был осторожно уложен спать на хозяйскую кровать. А сам Ирэк отправился смотреть за покалеченным мальчишкой. Травник чувствовал огромный и болезненный, словно гнойный нарыв, надлом в Железном Волке. И это его пугало: командир "Врихедд" мог в любой момент сломаться...

... _это было раннее утро. Отец как раз, наверняка, собирался на охоту и проверял снасти. Исенгриму очень хотелось пойти вместе с ним. И из-за этого он толком не спал почти всю ночь, с огромным нетерпением ожидая предрассветного часа. Услышав, как проскрипела входная дверь, эльфенок тут же выбрался из-под легкого покрывала, который отец привез из Tir na Lia и начал спешно собираться. Ему не хватало только опоздать. Впрочем, судя по всему, отец тоже никуда не торопился. Ведь в иные дни дверь с утра скрипела просто бесконечно._  
_Прокравшись к входу, Исенгрим замер. Отец уже сделал своего вороного жеребца, а рядом стоял растрепанный, взъерошенный, ну, вот точь-точь, воробышек, Тиар. Его всегда обычно гладко собранные волосы, были распущены и небрежными волнами лежали на плечах. Восходящее солнце превращало их в расплавленный в горне кузни металл. Они о чем-то тихо говорили, слегка посмеиваясь. Тиар был босиком и что-то держал в руках, Исенгрим не видел что, но предположил, что какое-нибудь зелье, которое поможет отцу в его охоте._  
_Эльфенок уже был готов выскочить из своего открытия с криком: "Я тоже с тобой", когда отец легким движением взлетев на лошадь, наклонился для того, чтобы легко поцеловать в лоб мага и взять у него что-то из рук. Радостный крик застрял в горле у Исенгрима, как будто он увидел нечто ужасное._  
_С той охоты отец так и не вернулся домой_...

— Легче стало? - Аромат чего-то свежеприготовленного плыл по маленькому помещению, дразня нос.  
— Стало, - буркнул Исенгрим, отмечая что боль действительно прошла, а кошмары и не были кошмарами. Пока что. Просто...  
— Тогда завтракать подано, господин, - шутливо поклонился травник ставя перед эльфом сковородку со свежеприготовленной, какой-то совершенно невероятной едой. Волк хотел было ехидно отозваться о щедрости отдельно взятого травника, которого выебали почти всей толпой, но колкость застряла в горле от одного только взгляда Ирэка. Взгляд возвращенного был чистый, светлый; обладателей таких глаз называют светлоокими и не потому, что радужка у них светлая, потому что свет идет у них откуда-то изнутри.  
— Спасибо, - смутившись на долю секунды, буркнул Исенгрим, принимаясь за предложенное блюдо, - Как там... ребенок?  
— Вам и правда интересно?  
— Вроде того, - неопределенно ответил эльф, жадно кусая свежий ломоть хлеба, тот был даже еще теплый, словно только что из печи, а уж какой нежный, какой воздушный. - Ему досталось и очень сильно.  
— Раны срастаются, через пару дней он поправится, - спокойно отвечал Ирэк, наливая в кружку какой-то травяной настой, что пах так приятно и так знакомо.  
— Ты ведь... не просто травник, не так ли?  
На этой фразе возвращенный чуть отвел взгляд, но Исенгрим правильно расшифровал этот жест. Он означал: "Да".  
— Маг, да?  
Магикам приходилось нелегко. И в жизни, и в обучении. Как правило мужчины очень редко становились магами, куда реже, чем женщины - магичками. С чем это было связано никто не знал. Одни говорили, что это особенности восприимчивости организма к магии, другие, что мужчины не способны к ней в силу своих характеров: не гибких, костных, жестоких.  
— Aen Saevherne?8  
— ...  
— Ладно, не хочешь, не отвечай, - махнул рукой эльф, отводя взгляд, чтобы не видеть столь удивительно униженно-покорного, но спокойного, закрытого взгляда. "У этих, сука, двинутых на тайнах магов - всегда, блядь, всё очень сложно", - молчание травника-не травника вывело Исенгрима из шаткого душевного равновесия. День резко померк, а еда на тарелке стала хуже, но только совсем на капелюшечку. Потому что жрать армейский паек уже было совершенно невозможно, а тут...  
— Не моя тайна.  
— Пошел, блядь, на хуй из моей головы, - эльфу было бы в самую пору оскалиться да зарычать, да вот скалить было нечего. У чистокровных эльфов не было клыков. Это было одной из многочисленных причин, по которым эльфы, Aed Seidhe, были нелюдями, монстрами, выродками. Почти как гайверы, только разве что трупы нихерашечки не жрали.  
— Мне нет нужды в этом. У вас всё на лице написано, - как-то уж очень устало отозвался Ирэк. - Даже шрам вам не мешает фонтанировать эмоциями.  
— Без нотаций, - огрызнулся Исенгрим, доедая. День, который начался вот так ебано, обещал был ебаным до самого своего конца. Короткая жизненная истина от Исенгрима Фаоильтиарны. Дальше завтрак протекал в гнетущей тишине. Уходил Волк молча и даже ничего не сказал на прощание: ни "спасибо", ни "благодарствую", - ничего.  
Ирэк ему в спину лишь тихонько покачал головой. Нечто совершенно страшное, совершенно тяжелое жило внутри этого эльфа. Хоть и искусно спрятанное, оно жрало его изнутри, подтачивая духовные силы. Рано или поздно эльф должен был сломаться. У всего есть предел прочности.  
Ветер со всей силы швырнул Исенгриму в лицо поток вони, уже не сладкий запах разлагающегося мяса. "Пора начинать сжигать эту ... благодать", - Волк брезгливо посмотрел на горы обезображенных трупов. - "Скоро набегут, если уже нет...".  
Сны давно уже не приносили Железному Волку никакого отдыха. Они рассыпались то осколками кошмаров, то ярким калейдоскопом прошлого. И если с первым можно было бороться, например, алкоголем, то от второго иногда хотелось выть. Исенгрим не был склонен жалеть о том, что было, но...  
— Твою мать... - не любил Фаоильтиарна сослагательного наклонения, оно мешало жить. Но иногда прошлое возвращалось и жадно скалило свои зубы в спину. Смотрело темными, ясными серыми глазами мальчишки-эльфа, чьи волосы были цвета снега на горных вершинах.  
— Исенгрим! - откуда-то спешил Риордаин, рожа у него крайне обеспокоенная и отчего-то чуткий исенгримов нос снова уловил это богами проклятое сочетание _ландыша_ и _полыни_. От него хотелось выть в голос.  
— Что?  
— Трупоеды.  
— Значит, сжигаем на хер всё.  
— А...  
— Сами.  
— Может...  
— Сука, Риордаин, подумай сам, где мы тут, блядь, ведьмака найдем? До ближайшего города пара сотен верст. Сами. Сгоним местных, пусть помогут. Ежели хотят кататься, пускай любят и саночки за своим задом потаскать.  
— Исенгрим...  
— Я как-то не ясно выразился, твою мать?  
— Я всё понял, - отвел взгляд Риордаин, смотреть сейчас на командира была опасно. Налившийся кровью пересаженный глаз, выглядел особенно жутко. Он был весь красный: и радужка, и белок, - всё это навевало мысли о том, что маги особенно позабавились с Исенгримом, явно пересадив ему глаз какого-то чудовища. Конечно, от него был прок, особенно в темноте, но в остальное время все офицеры бригады "Врихедд" видели как молча страдал от боли их командир, превращая боль в ярость, ненависть и злость.

Существуют просто Зло и Большое Зло, а за ними обоими в тени прячется Очень Большое Зло. Очень Большое Зло, Геральт, это такое, которого ты и представить себе не можешь, даже если думаешь, будто уже ничто не в состоянии тебя удивить. И знаешь, Геральт, порой бывает так, что Очень Большое Зло схватит тебя за горло и скажет: «Выбирай, братец, либо я, либо то, которое чуточку поменьше».  
©

... _это жаркое лето Исенгрим запомнил на всю свою жизнь. И не только из-за жары. Этим летом он в первый раз увидел, как толпа людей линчует нелюдей, выкрикивая: "Сдохните, уроды мерзкие!" Увидел, как пробивают тяжелыми молотами черепа, как вытекает вместе с кровью разбитый мозг из ран, видел, как живьем заливают в глотки расплавленный свинец. Видел сквозь тонкие пальцы Тиара, когда тот судорожно сжимая его ладонь, тащил его через ряды на рынке, не снимая капюшона плаща и не давая этого сделать ребенку._  
_После того как отец не вернулся, Исенгрим остался жить у травника, помогая тому то по хозяйству, то с легкими зельями и настойками. На отшибе крупной деревни жилось пока что спокойно. Но это было затишье перед бурей, которая вот-вот должна была начаться._  
_— Исенгрим, проснись..._  
_— Мммм...._  
_— Исенгрим, пожалуйста, проснись, - просыпался эльфёнок всегда очень тяжело, с трудом садился в своей кровати._  
_— В ... чем дело? - сон еще не до конца покинул Исенгрима, но даже через его мутную пелену он разглядел ярко-алый свет в окне. - Уже утро?_  
_— Нет... - как очень нервно ответил травник, опускаясь рядом с ребенком на колени. - Послушай, иди и седлай коня. Тебе надо кое-куда съездить._  
_— Без тебя? - от этих слов Исенгрим сразу же проснулся. - Я никуда не поеду без тебя._  
_— А придется. Иди, седлай коня. Времени почти нет._  
_— Что там?_  
_— ..._  
_— Что там?!_  
_— Погром. И ты должен уехать._  
_— А..._  
_— Исенгрим! - Тиар нахмурился и одарил своего подопечного очень строгим взглядом. От этого взгляда сразу же расхотелось спорить и Исенгрим, хоть и крайне неохотно, начала собираться. - Живее!_  
_На улице пахло паленым, в отдалении были слышны крики, мольбы, в воздухе витал странный чуть сладковатый запах чего-то горелого. Серый коник беспокойно поводил ушами и танцевал рядом с привязью._  
_— Тихо, тихо, Ziriael... - успокаивал Исенгрим коня, поглаживая по морде. Снаряжение одевалось крайне медленно. Когда тихо скрипнула дверь дома, эльфёнок обернулся. На пороге стоял Тиар, прижимая к груди какую-то сумку. Он тяжело дышал и как-то очень обреченно смотрел на алое зарево пожаров. Крики приближались._  
_— Это тебе, - Тиар подошел ближе и закрепил сумку на седле. - Поможет. Там..._  
_— Я разберусь, - тихо буркнул Исенгрим. Уж в чем, а в настойках он точно разбирался._  
_— Конечно, разберешься, - внезапно улыбнулся травник. - Я это знаю... Послушай, Исенгрим, ты ведь понимаешь почему я так делаю?_  
_— Нет, но тебе виднее, - закончил седлать коня эльфёнок. Теперь он очень укоризненно смотрел на травника._  
_— Потому что я обещал, что с тобой ничего не случится. Обещал твоему отцу..._  
_— Его всё равно нет..._  
_— В этом мире? Возможно, - вздохнул травник._  
_— Он умер._  
_— Нет, скорее всего ему пришлось вернуться в Tir na Lia. Или его... вернули. В любом случае, я ему обещал. Но я это делаю не только поэтому. Я люблю тебя, Исенгрим, и я хочу, чтобы у тебя всё было хорошо. И чтобы ты выжил. А для этого тебе сейчас надо уехать. Пожалуйста, - Тиар нагнулся к ребенку и крепко его обнял. Запах полыни и ландышей окутал Исенгрима с ног до головы. - Езжай._  
_Травник помог ему взобраться на коня. Тот давно уже нервно грыз удила и шумно дышал. Крики и дым были всё ближе и ближе._  
_— Скачи и не оглядывайся, ни за что не смотри назад. Понял меня? - дым и огонь были уже рядом, чуткие уши Исенгрима уже слышали как звенят оббитые железом подошвы. "Это не крестьяне", - с каким-то ужасом понял эльфёнок._  
_— Твою мать... - нахмурился Тиар и тут же резко ударил коня по крупу, - Пошел, Серый!_  
_Тот встал на дыбы, едва не уронив Исенгрима, и практически не входя в рысь, пошел карьером, прижимая уши к голове. За спиной Исенгрим услышал крики, ощутил жар огня. Полноценно повернуться бы не получилось, но краем глаза он зацепил, как кто-то валит с ног Тиара, как его, кажется, избивают ногами. Воображение донесло треск ломаемых костей, а потом всё как-то резко стихло, а Тиар, срывая голос, что-то прокричал на Старшей Речи и в дом, и во всё что было рядом, кроме удаляющегося Исенгрима, ударило многотысячное, многосотенное скопление молний. А потом только крики, только стоны, только запах озона и горелого мяса._  
_Конь в испуге несся, как ненормальный, не разбирая дороги. Периодически Исенгрима по лицу хлестали ветки, но он этого не чувствовал. Он ничего не чувствовал, кроме... черной бездны из боли, опустошения, ненависти и страха._  
_Через несколько дней, конь вышел к какой-то деревеньке и остановился возле кузни. Вероятно его здесь подковывали. Кузнецом оказался старый-престарый краснолюд._  
_— Серко... - погладил он коня и внимательно посмотрел на сидящего на спине коня мальчишку, - Тебя как звать?_  
_— Исенгрим... - краснолюд закивал, видимо травник с ним заранее как-то договорился, - ...Фаоильтиарна...._  
_— Чего?_  
_— Меня... зовут.... Исенгрим Фаоильтиарна_...

Всё тело Исенгрима болело. Во рту пересохло.  
— Во...во...воды...  
— Будет вам вода, - в поле зрения возник хоть и размытый, но вполне узнаваемый облик мастера Ирэка.  
— Ка... какого...  
— Вас изрядно потрепали гули. Впрочем, им досталось сильнее. У вас хороший организм, крепкий.  
— Долго?...  
— Достаточно. Судя по активной переписке ваших замов, скоро уже подойдут основные силы..  
— ...  
— Кто такой Тиар? - Ирэк аккуратно сел на край кровати, рядом с истерзанным эльфом. Тот лишь заворчал, словно старый волк, и отвернулся, - Вы прямо сжимаетесь, когда слышите это имя. Оно вам причиняет боль.  
— Какое... те...тебе дело? Моя боль... что хочу... то и делаю.  
— Она вас сломает. Разделите её со мной. **Известное перестаёт быть кошмаром. То, с чем умеешь бороться, уже не так страшно**. Тем более, когда оно известно двоим. Мне-то тут некому будет это рассказать, я в этой глуши... навсегда.  
— Фаоильтиарна. Мой отец - эльф...  
— Ничего удивител...  
— ...из Aen Elle, - устало закрыл глаза Исенгрим. - Он говорил, что я родился там же, в мире Aen Elle, в городе Tir na Lia. В городе, которого я никогда не видел. По каким-то причинам, он бежал оттуда - сюда. Мы долго путешествовали по этому миру, так что лучше будет его, наверное, назвать моим домом. А потом нас приютил в одной из многочисленных деревень местный травник. Его звали Фаоильтиарна. Я не всегда выговаривал его имя и кратко звал его Тиар. Потом пропал отец... А потом случился один из первых погромов, когда не просто громили, когда всех, тех кого зовут нелюдями - убивали. Зверски и жестоко. Фаоильтиарна спас меня. Сам... вероятно погиб. Я никогда больше не возвращался в ту деревню...  
Ирэк ничего не ответил, он просто смотрел на эльфа, который лежал, закрыв глаза. Лежал весь напряженный словно струна. Травник не придумал ничего лучше, как просто накрыть чужую руку своей.  
— Не стоит...  
— Чего - не стоит?  
— Жалеть меня.  
— Я вас и не жалею, Исенгрим, я просто разделяю вашу боль с вами. Мои родители тоже погибли во время одного из погромов. Погибли спасая меня, так что я вас понимаю лучше, чем кто-либо другой. И не жалею... _Полынь_ и _ландыш_?  
— Так он пах. Всегда пах ландышем и полынью. И немного солнцем.  
Они так и сидели рядом друг с другом. Разделенная на двоих боль внезапно сделала их куда ближе, чем делали пустые разговоры. Слова почти ничего не значили в этом медленно умирающем мире. Чувства и дела еще имели силу и вес, но и их значимость таяла с каждым месяцем, с каждым днем, с каждым часом, с каждой минутой.  
— Мне не стало легче, - внезапно проговорил Исенгрим, не открывая глаз, мир всё равно расползался перед ними, - Но больше у меня... от этого не болит голова.  
— Да уж, с вашей-то неукротимостью легче вам никогда не станет, Исенгрим, - тихо рассмеялся Ирэк.  
— Хороший смех у вас...  
— Мне все об этом говорят. Боюсь, что внешность, как и смех, обманчивы.  
— Вряд ли...  
— В мальчике, что живет со мной запечатана огромная сила. И я должен сберечь его...  
— Исток?  
— Что-то вроде этого... Его отец и мать...  
— Погибли?...  
— Да.  
— Ясно. Не уходи.  
— Хорошо, я посижу, но, имейте в виду, у меня есть еще больные, за которыми я должен присмотреть.  
Исенгрим как-то очень вяло кивнул головой, его накрывала темнота, которая сулила покой от прошлого, и от кошмаров. Ирэк сидел рядом и внимательно разглядывал эльфа. Тот хмурился и беспокойно скалился в чутком полусне. Чужие пальцы под рукой травника подрагивали, словно, пытались сжать оружие, которого не было рядом.  
— Принцип меньшего Зла, Исенгрим... Это был принцип меньшего Зла...  
На ноги окончательно Фаоильтиарна встал только через неделю. Да и то, смешно было сказать - встал. Перестал шататься и ходить, держась за стеночку, считай, что встал. Ирэк, конечно, был недоволен и вяло ворчал на тему того, что некоторые позволяют себе слишком многое. За эту неделю они как-то еще больше сошлись, хотя Исенгрима травник всё равно периодически раздражал какими-то своими магическими заскоками. Мальчишка, что жил с ним оказался оживленным, шумным и очень ярким. От него рябило в глазах и закладывало в ушах.  
Ворохом летели письма, приносимые почтовыми воронами. Письма эти были одно хуже другого, одно страшнее другого. Исенгрим умел убивать, пожалуй, это всё что он умел достаточно хорошо. А организовывать хоть какой-то быт получалось плохо.  
— Прочитай это, пожалуйста, - Риордаин положил рядом с командиром свежее письмо.  
— Это важно?  
— Очень.  
Волк нехотя раскрыл бумагу и замер. В письме был приказ на задержание местного жителя Ирэка и живущего с ним ребенка. И их передача магам Нильфгаарда. Для чего в письме не говорилось, зато настоятельно рекомендовали и Ирэка, и его подопечного держать в двемерите вплоть до прибытия основных сил, которые, судя по тону приказа, должны были уже скоро прибыть.  
— ...  
— Мне, - робко подал голос Риордаин, - кажется, что надо их отсюда отправить.  
— ... кто еще это видел?  
— Только мы.  
— ... я сам поговорю.  
— Duttaеan aef cirran Caerme Glaeddyv. Yn a esseath9... - тихо прошептал на выходе Риордаин, давая командиру время обдумать все возможные решения.  
"Принцип меньшего Зла", - откинувшись в кресле, размышлял Исенгрим, прикрыв глаза, - " Либо Очень Большое Зло, либо то, что чуточку меньше". Ландыши и полынь. Принцип меньшего Зла. Спасти ребенка, но при этом сделать его ярым ненавистником человечества в целом. Но спасти. Самое ценное, что осталось... осталось от кого?.. _От того, кого любил, Исенгрим..._  
— Cuach aep arse10...  
Выбора у Исенгрима не было. Сколько раз он нарушал приказы? Огромное количество раз, каждый раз его лишь перекидывали вместе с бригадой на новую точку. Император слишком нуждался в поддержке эльфов и в его, Исенгрима, имени. Оно достаточно много значило среди "белок", слишком яркие ходили рассказы о том, как медленно и мучительно умирали враги Исенгрима Фаоильтиарны, измазанные медом и засунутые в муравейник.  
Выйти к травнику получилось лишь ближе к сумраку, это выглядело максимально естественно и почти не вызывало никаких подозрений, ведь головные боли, которые вызывал чертов пересаженный глаз - всё еще мучали командира бринады "Врихедд".  
— Что-то случилось? - Ирэк стоял в пол-оборота, возле маленькой алхимической жаровни. Исенгрим же не знал, как начать разговор. - Не молчите, пожалуйста, Исенгрим.  
— Вам надо уехать отсюда, - как-то на выдохе выдал эльф.  
— Почему?  
— Пришел приказ. И судя по всему не чай будут с вами пить.  
— С чего вдруг...  
— Ну... Для распития чаев вряд ли собеседник должен быть закован в двемерит.  
— Это... верно. Сколько есть времени?  
— Немного. Вам надо только выйти, за деревней вас будет ждать Риордаин с лошадьми.  
— ... с чего вдруг? - Ирэк внимательно смотрел на эльфа, стараясь хоть что-то прочитать в его глазах. Потому что читать по лицу Исенгрима было бесполезно.  
— Принцип меньшего Зла. Я знаю, на что способен Исток.  
— Но он ведь даже тогда...  
— Потому что он понимает и сам старается это контролировать. Иногда может, иногда нет. А если что-то с тобой случится прямо на его глазах, он сойдет с ума, моментом. Ты ведь заменил ему всё: мать, отца, весь мир. Те, у кого рухнул мир - особенно опасны. А уж Исток...  
— Хорошо...  
— Я потом сожгу это здание. Так что, если надо что-то в дорогу - бери. И бегите дальше, дальше от войны, от наступления...  
— В Зерриканию, - хмыкнул Ирэк, собирая в небольшую походную сумку какие-то настойки и зелья.  
— Не самый худший вариант, да, - согласился эльф, наблюдая за сборами травника, - Там вряд ли кто-то будет искать...  
— А вы?...  
— Перекинут на другую линию фронта. Я тут тоже оказался после того как ослушался приказа и поступил так, как считал нужным.  
— Война ведь кончится, - вдруг совсем близко подошел к Исенгриму травник. Настолько близко что тот сумел разглядеть на смуглой коже, под самым рубцом от явно страшного удара на переносице, маленькие, едва заметные, веснушки. Запах аниса и корицы окутал эльфа с ног до головы, - Мне Ниэ так сказал, когда вещал...  
— И? Я собирался осесть в Дол Блатанне.  
— Не получится... Duttaеan aef cirran Caerme Glaeddyv. Yn a esseath... - на это Исенгрим лишь хмыкнул, но взгляда не отвел. Открыто и честно, насколько позволяли воспитание и совесть, смотрел в чужие, ясно-карие глаза, настолько ясные, что даже смотреть было больно. - Ты и сам это знаешь...  
— Чудо-мальчик, травник и эльф...  
— Уверен, что травник Фаоильтиарна тоже считал тебя чудо-мальчиком...  
— Более того, он был магом... - Запах _аниса_ и _корицы_ становился всё крепче, всё громче, всё чарующе. Чужое дыхание: горячее, чуть сладковатое, обжигало щеку.  
— Твоё Предназначение...  
— ...оно есть?  
— ... в Зеррикании, Исенгрим Фаоильтиарна, - мягкое касание чужих губ сначала к щеке, обезображенной "решеткой" шрамов, потом к губам, порванным в нескольких местах крюками, от этого откровенно непослушным. _Анис_ и _корица_. _Корица_ и _анис_. Тяжелая темная коса под рукой. Чужое сердце под рукой на расстоянии удара кинжалом....

**Небо на востоке посветлело, над взгорьями разлился белый ореол, предвестник зари.  
У костра уже долгое время стояла тишина. Пилигрим, эльф и следопыт молча глядели на умирающий огонь.  
Тишина стояла и на Эльскердеге. Воющий упырь замолк, наскучившись напрасным воем. Воющему упырю пришлось наконец понять, что трое сидящих у костра мужчин за последнее время видели слишком много ужасов, чтобы обращать внимание на вой какого-то там упыря.  
– Если нам предстоит странствовать вместе, – неожиданно сказал Бореас Мун, глядя в рубиновые уголья костра, – то надо кончать с недоверием. Давайте оставим позади все, что было. Мир изменился. Впереди новая жизнь. Что-то кончилось, что-то начинается. Впереди...  
Он осекся. Кашлянул. Он не привык к таким речам, боялся показаться смешным. Но его случайные спутники не смеялись. О, Бореас чувствовал прямо-таки исходящую от них доброжелательность.  
– Впереди перевал Эльскердег, – закончил он уже более уверенно, – а за перевалом – Зеррикания и Хакланд. Перед нами дальний и опасный путь. Если мы пойдем вместе... Отбросим недоверие. Я – Бореас Мун.  
Пилигрим в шляпе с широкими полями встал, выпрямился во весь свой гигантский рост, пожал протянутую ему руку. Эльф встал тоже. Его чудовищно изувеченное лицо странно искривилось.  
Пожав руку следопыту, пилигрим и эльф протянули друг другу правые руки.  
– Мир изменился, – сказал пилигрим. – Что-то кончилось... Я – Сиги Ройвен.  
– Что-то начинается. – Покрытое шрамами лицо эльфа искривило что-то, что по всем признакам было улыбкой. – Я – Вольф Исенгрим.  
Их рукопожатия были краткими, крепкими, можно сказать, даже взволнованными. Какое-то мгновение это походило более на рукопожатие перед боем, нежели на жест согласия. Но всего лишь мгновение.  
Догорающее полено в костре выстрелило искрами, скрепляя событие радостным фейерверком.  
– Сожри меня черти, – Бореас Мун широко улыбнулся, – если это не начало настоящей дружбы.**

**Author's Note:**

> Словарь-махотка
> 
> В первую очередь хотим отдельно отметить, что многие эльфские идиомы не имеют, увы, никакого перевода :( Ни в книгах, ни в составленных словарях по Старшей Речи. Название текста означает "Исцеление". Коняжку Исенгрима кличут Ласточкой :)
> 
> 1 - Народ Гор, самоназвание эльфов мира Ведьмака.  
> 2 - остановитесь.  
> 3 - полуэльф, полукровка.  
> 4 - совершенно непереводимая матерная эльфская идиома.  
> 5 - человек, люди. Обычно произносится с крайне презрительным выражением лица.  
> 6 - безумие, абсурд  
> 7 - Народ Ольх, так называют себя эльфы, которые не живут в мире, где происходит действие "Ведьмака". Вообще, Aen Seidhe и Aen Elle - это одна и та же раса)))  
> 8 - Знающий... ммм.... эльфские маги  
> 9 - У Меча Предназначения два острия. Одно из них – ты.©  
> 10 - букв. "птичья задница"


End file.
